


Relativity

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-24
Updated: 2006-03-24
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8075917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: A glimpse into the workings of Temporal Cold War Station One. Daniels' POV.  4.22 "These Are The Voyages..." finale fix. (12/11/2005)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

Daniels looked around the room and wondered what was happening in Conference Room Alpha. Actually, he was quite glad that he wasn't _in_ the room, and he most definitely did not envy his boss who was; he just wanted to hear how the debate was progressing. For Conference Room Alpha was where the debate on future Temporal Cold War policy was being held.

Some policymakers had come to the conclusion that it was time to stop playing the defense and take action against the Suliban. Others countered that this was sure to make things worse rather than better. It was a debate that Daniels, although he followed the evolving arguments, was unable to side with conclusively.

Temporal Cold War Station One was actually positioned in subspace, held outside the normal time-space continuum and immune from changes to the timeline. In the main operating room, where Daniels was, hung two gigantic holographic projections, tracing the timeline. One was a control; it was the way that the timeline should be with no Suliban interference. The other was prone to changes. The sensors for this were the only part of the station anchored in normal space and time.

When the second model changed, an alarm went off and Daniels was instantly at work, conjecture on the debate forgotten. Kanaq and Garetsh, his colleagues, jumped into action as well.

"Another action in the Archer period," remarked Garetsh, his voice as usual distorted by passing through the shield which kept him in water. He lifted his first two right arms and pointed at an area of the glowing hologram. "They're been especially aggressive in that era recently."

"This time they aren't actually targeting Archer, though. That's different," mulled Daniels.

"And disturbing," added Kanaq in his Klingon baritone. "It could signify a change in their policy."

Garetsh groaned. "Let's not talk about policy anymore." Earlier that shift, they had conducted a discussion of policy, just the three of them. They reached a consensus: it was a delightful thing not to be a part of the committee debating policy.

Before Kanaq could respond, Daniels had located the specific action taken. "Here we are. Tucker was killed in early 2161."

"That's before he created the Warp 6.5 engine," said Garetsh, who had a habit of stating the obvious.

Kanaq didn't look up from his analysis. "It is also before the resurrection of his romantic relationship with T'Pol. Apparently that relationship inspired William Riker and Deanna Troi."

Not liking the direction in which things were headed, Daniels nodded. "Ah, the Riker dynasty."

"Yes. It no longer exists. In addition, the _Titan_ under Riker's captaincy but without Troi was destroyed a year after he took command."

The multitude of differences between the holograms clearly showed a problem. Leaving further analysis of nuanced changed to the timeline to Garetsh and Kanaq, Daniels commed Conference Room Alpha.

"This had better be important," said Kahn, who after dozens of lifetimes had come to the conclusion that brashness was sometimes a useful tool.

"The Suliban have killed Tucker in 2161."

It took a few seconds for Kahn to process this before continuing, "How?"

A brief history lesson was usually required here, and that was Garetsh's specialty. "Archer led the _Enterprise_ on a final rescue mission before it was decommissioned, to retrieve Shran's daughter from his unsavory former associates."

"Yes?" came the impatient reply.

"These former associates were thwarted." Garetsh shook his neck. "They should not have been able to catch up with the _Enterprise_. Their warp capabilities were well below what that would entail."

Daniels had seen the look on Kahn's face at this point so many times he knew each detail. Her mouth would compress into a fine line, her eyes would get darker, and she instinctively squared her shoulders. "Results of the chronoton scan?"

"Coming in now," replied Kanaq. His console lit up, and he scanned the results briefly before reporting, "It would appear that the Suliban enhanced the warp drive of Shran's former associates."

In the background, someone in the conference room could be heard declaring, "This is why we should take proactive action!"

"Daniels, what's your assessment?"

"It's a level six."

At this point, she would be clenching her fists. Level sixes always caused that reaction. "Alright. Minimal contemporary notice, but you are authorized to do whatever you deem necessary."

"This would be a good time to use the temporal phasers," suggested someone in the conference room. Temporal phasers were a new invention in their ever-increasing arsenal, a weapon that would ensure the victim was unable to be revived in their home time. Temporal war had taken the finality out of death; temporal phasers could bring it back. Daniels awaited his orders.

"Standard weapons. If you have any problems, don't call for backup. Return and regroup."

"Understood."

Kahn closed the connection, and Daniels still did not envy her. Their news had just upped the ante.

"I believe that we can succeed with a relatively simple plan," said Kanaq.

"It's always relative," added Garetsh.

"Alright," sighed Daniels, "how are we going to save the galaxy this time?"

Later, after his successful mission, he eyed the two matching holograms and remembered what Garetsh had said. At Temporal Cold War Station One, everything was relative.


End file.
